Lui vive in te
by Laurence.G
Summary: Afrodita mantiene una relación con uno de sus compañeros en secreto donde los frecuentes encuentros han traído como consecuencia un embarazo no deseado. Siendo muy joven y dependiente una pareja que solo lo utiliza como un pasatiempo ha decidido abortar al hijo que espera, pero Death Mask se opone a esto. En este fic resaltan los sentimientos de los Santos dorados y bebe no nato.
1. Chapter 1 Conseciencias

Continuo con su rutina como todas las tardes tratando de no pensar en su condición médica aunque sin mucho éxito, pues de vez en cuando venían a su mente los probables escenarios que viviría si el estar con esa enfermedad fuera un hecho en especial si él lo sabia; ¿Cómo reaccionaría cuando se enterara de aquello? Lo más probable sería que no le agradara en lo absoluto y lo cambiara por otro caballero que estuviese sano, no sabía que haría o le diría su amante pero de lo que estaba seguro era que se pondría furioso.

Tuvo el impulso de ir a la cada de alguno de sus compañeros por ayuda y consuelo pero lo más lejos que llegaba era a la entrada de piscis, observo el reloj en la pared y justo cuando este marco la hora exacta corrió apresurado a su habitación. Algunas horas después salió corriendo rumbo a la parte trasera del santuario, aquella que desde la última guerra santa los caballeros de la orden dejaran de frecuentar. – De nuevo has llegado tarde – Exclamo un hombre de cabello oscuro dándole la espalda, por demás molesto con sus retrasos. – ¿Cuanto más piensas hacerme esperar?, tal parece que esto no te importa. A caso ¿crees que eres el único?; claro que no y lo sabes muy bien, ¡grábatelo en la cabeza piscis! tú eres desechable. Puedo tener a quien yo quiera, a cuantos quiera y a la hora que yo quiera – Espeto con soberbia y un deje de ironía en sus palabras aquel sujeto, quien se notaba más que molesto.

- Yo… lo lamento, lo lamento mucho. Te prometo que no volverá a suceder, lo juro – Expreso el doceavo guardián atragantándose con sus palabras y con la tristeza muy marcada en ellas.

- Esta bien, pero es la última vez que lo dejo pasar – El hombre lo miraba por sobre su hombro y le había dicho estas palabras con un tono pícaro y malicioso.

- ¡Muchas gracias!, te juro que no desaprovechare esta oportunidad – Mas que emocionado comenzó a acercarse al peli oscuro con las manos unidas sobre su pecho. – Lo que pase es que…, me estaba arreglando para ti y no decidía que ponerme, quiero verme hermoso a tus ojos – Dijo el peli celeste tratando de disculparse causando que su interlocutor estallara en sonoras carcajadas y le hablara en un tono irónico al igual que su risa.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Hermoso a mis ojos?... Que irónico se escucha eso de los labios del caballero más hermoso de la orden ¿no lo crees? Además no entiendo porque tardas tanto en vestirte, sabes muy bien que eso es lo que menos me importa yo prefiero… otras cosas – La ultima frase dicha por aquel sujeto, quien asaltaba ferozmente el cuello de Afrodita con besos y mordidas, sonó más como un ronroneo a los oídos del doceavo guardián, quien no pudo evitar estremecerse.

Poco a poco las ropas de ambos fueron cayendo al suelo una por una mientras los gemidos y jadeos se fueron intensificando cada vez más y más hasta llegar al clímax, donde el peli oscuro derramo su semilla en las entras de Afrodita quien lo hizo en las manos de este. Fueron varias sesiones de sexo las que ambos tuvieron en aquellas ruinas hasta la una de la mañana en que el mayor se retiro dejando a un desnudo guardián de piscis dormido sobre árido suelo sin el menor miramiento o remordimientos sobre su conciencia; siempre era lo mismo en todos los encuentros, no importaba cuantas veces lo hicieran, lo rudo que fuera, cuanto le exigiera o le lastimara física y verbalmente pues el peli celeste siempre está allí, aguantando todo hasta el final y eso era algo que ese sujeto sabía aprovechar.

_(Cambio de escena)_

Fue una mala idea ir vestido de blanco al encuentro y hacerlo esperar, no dejaba de repetirse el caballero más hermoso de la orden. Había despertado pasadas las tres de la mañana y aun tenía bastante camino para llegar a su templo, eso sin contar con que precisamente ese día sus deberes comenzaban más temprano. A paso lento subía las escaleras rumbo a su templo tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y de no dejar rastro de su presencia; todo su cuerpo le dolía, especial mente su entrada de la cual aun emanaba aquel líquido carmesí que, desde horas antes se había impregnado en el suelo de tierra y en la delicada prenda portaba.

No supo si fue el cansancio físico, el estrés mental y psicológico o la pérdida de sangre lo que hizo mella en él sumiéndolo en la inconsciencia, lo único que sintió antes del vaguido era que sus fuerzas le abandonaban; agradecía a los dioses que el guardián de ese templo no se encontrara, pero de preferencia rogaba que fuera el suyo donde se desplomaba. Contrario al descanso que esperaba encontrar en los brazos de Morfeo, su alma y su mente fueron atormentadas con terribles pesadillas en las que veía a su amado en los brazos de varios amantes y a sí mismo con su cuerpo perfecto deformado por ese ente infeccioso que solo le causaría problemas si llegaba a alojarse en su organismo.

Despertó cerca del medio día y afortunadamente era su templo donde se encontraba, aunque no recordaba cómo era que había llegado a la cama o como se había cambiado de ropa, lo que si tenía presente era que debía darse puesto que en dos horas se vería con él nuevamente y ya le había dejado muy en claro que no toleraría un retraso más. Al incorporarse sobre la cama sintió un pequeño peso desliarse sobre sus muslos hasta caer pesadamente en la cama, eso le pareció bastante extraño y se alarmo por unos segundos, volvió lentamente el rostro hasta dar con un joven quien dormía arrodillado al costado de su lecho, con solo su cabeza y sus brazos sobre la cama.

Examino cuidadosamente el dormitorio, no creía haberse confundido de templo pero en su estado de agotamiento había esa posibilidad. Recorrió con la vista cada uno de los rincones y motivos del dormitorio corroborando a sí que realmente era el suyo además de llevarse una no muy grata sorpresa. Palideció de pronto al reconocer al hombre que lo acompañaba y, unas palabras que jamás recordaba haberle escuchado vinieron a su mente acompañadas de una imagen bizarra de aquella persona llorando, algo que jamás pensó ver de él.

Intento escabullirse de la cama con sumo cuidado, el dolor general que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos le hacía clamar por un analgésico. No había puesto ni un solo pie sobre la alfombra cuando un fuerte agarre en su muñeca le impidió su avance, cuando intento volverse para encara a aquel joven, este tiro de él atrayéndolo a su cuerpo y acunándolo de manera protectora en su pecho. – ¡Por un instante creí que morirías! No vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera – Dijo el mayor mientras copiosas lagrimas emergían de sus ojos y se perdían en la melena azul celeste de un confundido Afrodita.

- ¿Cuando llegaste?, ¿Qué está pasando?, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto consternado el guardián de piscis.

- Hace tres días, cuando colapsaste en mi templo. Tenemos que hablar Didrik –Dijo en tono serio el caballero, pero sin soltar el abrazo al que tenía sometido al menor.

Afrodita palideció de inmediato estremeciéndose en los brazos de su amigo, no solo por las palabras que este le dijo sino por el hecho de haber sido llamado por su verdadero nombre, lo cual indicaba que era algo serio y por demás delicado lo que aquel hombre a quien consideraba un hermano quería tratar con él. – Fil me estas asustando. ¿Qué eso de lo que quieres hablar? – Pregunto e peli celeste con una marcada preocupación en sus palabras. Temiéndose lo peor comenzó a preparar en su mente, todas y cada una de las respuestas a las preguntas que él guardián de cáncer pudiera hacerle, sin embargo se quedo pasmado con la reacción por parte de este.

El peli azul rompió aquel abrazo de improviso y se acomodo en el regazo del menor y rompió en un desgarrador llanto. Su rostro permanecía oculto en la tela del pijama que su interlocutor tenia puesto, soltando un alarido y estremeciéndose violentamente cada tanto; se reprochaba el haberse ido aquella supuesta misión que el mismo había pedido dejándolo solo, si no hubiera sido tan egoísta esta pesadilla jamás la estarían viviendo. Nunca se perdonaría por haber faltado a aquel juramento que hicieron cuando niños, él se haría cargo de ahora en delante de que esto que había ocurrido jamás volviera a repetirse a si como de las consecuencias que ello había traído.

- ¡Lo lamento tanto Afro, jamás debí haber partido! – Era lo mismo que repetía una y otra vez con un nudo en la garganta, como si eso pudiera borrar los pasados hechos y detener los que estaban por venir.

- Ya tonto, solo fue un desmayo, debe ser el agotamiento. No seas dramático Filippo – Pronuncio Afrodita con una sonrisa al ser llamado con el cangrejo con el mismo sobrenombre que lo llamaba de pequeño, pero al recordar su probable enfermedad su rostro se ensombreció por unos instantes.

- No te esfuerce en mantener tu mentira, el médico me lo ha confirmado todo. ¡Los hechos están más que claros!… ¡Dime ¿quién fue el malnacido que se atrevió a violarte?!

Al escuchar aquellas fuertes declaraciones recordó lo ocurrido en aquellas ruinas, la condición física que lo hizo desplomarse en el templo de cáncer y las palabras de Death Mask "Hace tres días". No podía ser posible, había estado inconsciente por tres día y ahora su mejor amigo creía que lo habían violado, conociendo seguro iría a partirle la cara aun cuando supiera que fue consensual y conociendo al otro no dejaría a Filippo vivo; además esta vez si que la había hecho buena, no solo se había retrasado a sus citas sino que no había llegado, esta vez de seguro su amado estaría furibundo y ya tendría en su lecho decenas de amantes como se lo había advertido.

- Didrik… estas embarazado…-


	2. Chapter 2 El sentir de Afrodita

Sentí como el mi mundo se venía abajo tras escuchar las palabras de mi mejor amigo, miles de emociones se arremolinaron en mi pecho al saber que dentro de mi crecía un monstruo que desde mi vientre destrozaba todo. Filippo lloraba desconsolado con su cabeza posada en mi regazo y pronto la sensación de negación que me mantenía en shock dio paso al miedo, miedo de que él me dejara, miedo de lo que pensaba Death Mask de mi y de mi amado, miedo de los cambios que venían con ello pues solo soy un joven de 15 años, miedo de tener esa cosa dentro de mí y miedo al dolor si es que decido tenerlo y a tantas coas más como ser el motivo de los chisme y habladurías del santuario.

- ¡No! – Fue aquella palabra que salió de mis labios en un hilo de voz acompañando a mi mirada vacía e indolente.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo el guardián de cáncer incorporándose lentamente.

- ¡No! – Volví a decir un poco mas audible mientras el se limpiaba el rostro con el dorso de su mano.

- ¿No qué? – Pregunto Death Mask mirándome confundido a los ojos.

- ¡No lo acepto, soy muy joven para estar embarazado! – Dije con voz temblorosa correspondiendo a su mirada.

- Didrik… Ese bebé esta en ti, vive en ti y no es algo que pueda desaparecer con solo ignorarlo – Con su voz llena de ternura mientras acariciaba mi rostro.

En sus palabras estaba una verdad absoluta, a decir verdad desde un principio pude notar sutiles cambios en mi persona y algunas cosas que me daban algunos indicios de mi nuevo estado e incluso me practique varias pruebas que lo confirmaban pero decidí ignorarlo.

Yo no veo como un padre, mi cuerpo se deformara horriblemente por la culpa de esta cosa, si él se entera me dejara enseguida y eso es lo que más me preocupa porque para mí esa persona es muy importante para mí, lo amo tanto…

Filippo comenzó a acariciar mi vientre con suma delicadeza, - ¡Ni tu ni tu papito tienen la culpa de lo que está pasando, pero no te preocupes yo los cuidare a ambos para que ese hombre no vuelva a hacerles daño! – Hablaba con tanto cariño implícito como si ya tuviera a ese engendro en los brazos y eso en verdad me molesto.

Como podía hablarle a esa cosa como si pudiera escucharlo, tengo dos o tres meses de embarazo es absurdo que Death Mask esté haciendo esto, ¡Solo son células por todos los dioses!, además como puede profesarle tanto cariño si no lo ve y si apenas acaba de enterarse para mí solo es un maldito parasito que intenta alejarme del hombre amo y destruir toda mi vida pero lo que me pone más furioso es que Filippo se refiera a la persona que más amo como si fuera un malnacido o un violador ese bebé fue un error un descuido pero nada más.

Estaba tan molesto que aparte de un golpe con mi mano la de que Death Mask tenía sobre mi vientre e incluso lo empuje con todas mis fuerzas haciéndolo caer de la cama, él solo me miro sorprendido pero no dijo palabra alguna; yo quiero al guardián de cáncer como un hermano de sangre pero no tanto como a ese caballero de hermosa faz y larga cabellera, esto ha sido un insulto que no lo dejare pasar.

Camine indignado dispuesto a salir del dormitorio, Death Mask dijo algo a lo que no puse atención por el enojo que sentía en ese momento, justo antes de salir del templo de piscis y sin volver la vista atrás le grite con todas mis fuerzas - ¡No lo quiero!, ¡Para mí no es más que un parasito, una cosa, un maldito engendro que vino a destruir mi vida! – Aquellas palabras las escupí con rabia y un profundo odio, porque odia a ese ser que crecía en mi vientre y a mí mismo por permitir que este embarazo sucediera.

Salí corriendo a todo lo que daban mis piernas, no llegue muy lejos gracias a la condición médica que ostenté durante aquellos días en que estuve inconsciente pero en lugar de aceptar que fue por ello yo inmediatamente culpe a mi hijo. - ¡Maldita sea!, ¡todo por culpa de esta cosa, pero ya encontrare la manera de librarme de él! – Dije enojado mientras luchaba por hacer llegar a mis pulmones un poco de oxigeno.

Una vez que me hube alejado lo suficiente del santuario y que me asegure de que Filippo no me seguía comencé a caminar hasta la playa, aquella que conocía mis penas buscando encontrar como siempre la paz y el sosiego que necesitaba mi atormentada alma pero con lo que no contaba era que las ruinas cercanas a cabo sunion encontraría al dueño de mi corazón. Él estaba cruzado de brazos, parecía que me estaba esperando desde hacía un rato; en un principio mi corazón dio un salto de alegría pero al recordar la penosa situación en la que me encontraba una mueca de miedo y tristeza deformo mi rostro, sentía tanta vergüenza que instantáneamente baje mi cabeza para que mi pareja no la viera.

Aquel hombre de un tirón me atrajo a su cuerpo, comenzó a besarme cuello y a meter sus manos por debajo de mi casa, comenzó a acariciar mi pecho como siempre pero en esta ocasión las sensaciones eran un tanto diferentes. Cuando masajeaba mis rosadas y erectas tetillas el placer que sentía se intensifico tanto que podría jurar que llegara al orgasmo con solo estimular esa parte de mi ser, pero cuando las presionaba el dolor era indescriptible tanto que entre los gemidos y jadeos que escapaban de mis labios también lo hacían fuertes alaridos.

En una fracción de segundo puede sentir una fuerte bofetada en mi rostro me mando directo al suelo, en un principio recordé que no le gustaban los sonidos que escapaban de mi cuando hacíamos el amor o al menos no con aquel volumen tan alto y fue a eso que le atribuí aquella fuerte bofetada que me propino mi pareja pero el verdadero motivo era muy diferente.

- ¡No me gusta que me hagan esperar y tú lo sabes! – Dijo aquel caballero bastante molesto.


	3. Chapter 3 Con todo en contra

Afrodita aun estaba en suelo y mientras torpemente intentaba desabotonar la camisa del pija que llevaba puesto, el sujeto frente a él lo tomo con una mano de sus cabellos celeste y en menos de un segundo comenzó a patear con todas sus fuerzas el vientre del caballero de piscis, quien sin poder defenderse de tal agresión esbozaba fuertes gritos a causa del inmenso dolor mientras su rostro se bañaba en lagrimas.

El sueco perdió estaba al borde de la inconsciencia cuando una aguda y melodiosa voz resonó cual eco en su cabeza, sin embargo a causa de los insultos que le profería aquel hombre de tez bronceada no pudo entender lo que esa vocecita decía, pero antes de desmayarse logro escuchar de su amado:

- ¡Maldito mocoso, eres un cualquiera!, ¡Cuando pensabas decirme que estabas embarazado imbécil! – Decía aquel hombre aun golpeando al peli celeste - ¡Escúchame bien, no pienso hacerme cargo de un prostituto como tu ni de tu engendro, el cual ni siquiera es mío; hazte un favor y mata a tu bastardo, o mejor aun hazle un favor al mundo y mátense ambos al final de cuentas rameros como tu sobran! – Dijo aquello con ironía mientras sonoras carcajadas escapaban de sus labios

(Algún tiempo después)

Eran casi las tres de la maña y Death Mask se paseaba como león en jaula por toda la sala de espera, la tarde-noche de ayer había encontrado al guardián del doceavo templo en medio de un charco de sangre rumbo a cabo Sunión. Desde que el menor entro al hospital fue llevado a quirófano y aun no tenía noticias de su mejor amigo.

- ¡¿Dónde está?, ¿Qué paso?, ¿Cómo se encuentra?, ¿Qué dijo el médico?, ¿Está vivo?, ¿Es grave?! – Decía el patriarca atropelladamente mientras zarandeaba violentamente a un sorprendido caballero de cáncer.

- ¡Tranquilo Shion o harás que Filippo permanezca en este lugar en calidad de paciente! – Decía Dokco un poco divertido, dado lo dramático del ex guardián de Aries.

- ¿Cómo supieron donde estábamos?, ¡Maestro Dokco ¿Que no se supone que debe estar en Rozan?– Dijo DM extrañado.

- ¡Eso no importa, ahora dinos lo que nos interesa saber! – Dijo Shion casi gritando.

- Esta bien, pero primero que nada… hay algo que deben saber – Dijo titubeante y con sus ojos vidriosos.

Mascara Mortal comenzó la conversación diciéndole a los dos hombres acerca de la relación que Afrodita tenia a escondidas con uno de los caballeros del santuario para después contarles como los encontró y como habían llegado al hospital pero justo cuando estaba por contarles del embarazo del peli celeste, el doctor salió del quirófano tras largas 10 horas de intervención para darles a conocer sobre el estado de salud del caballero.

- ¡Familiares del Joven D' Piscis! – Llamo el doctor –

¡Somos sus Padres! – Respondieron con una mezcla de preocupación y alivio Dokco y Shion.

-¡Síganme por favor! – Les pido a los tres hombres mientras caminaba rumbo a su consultorio.

Una vez dentro del aquel consultorio el médico les invito a tomar asiento y antes de hablar sobre el estado de salud del menor pido los análisis practicados por el conmutador y les dejo claro a los tres hombres que el asunto era muy delicado

El joven llego aquí con una profusa hemorragia, la cual fue muy difícil de controlar además de múltiples contusiones y hematomas y varias heridas de las cuales las más preocupantes para nosotros son las acaecidas en su cabeza y en su vientre.

Por ahora hemos podido estabilizarlo, pero eso el riesgo aun sigue latente. Debemos practicarle varios estudios para descartar alguna lesión grave pero… aun cuando el joven este fuera de peligro no puedo asegurar que el feto lo esté también, inclusive me atrevo a decir que podrían haber secuelas graves como retraso mental en mejor de los casos aunque lo más probable es que nazca con muerte cerebral.

Al escuchar esas palabras los caballeros se estremecieron en sus asientos, tanto el caballero de libra como el patriarca no podian creer que su pequeño inocente Dividir estuviera en esas condiciones y además embarazado, Death Mask rompió en llanto al conocer la parte medica y estuvo a punto de salir corriendo de aquel lugar pero las palabras del aquel cirujano lo obligaron a permanecer en aquel lugar.

El cirujano prosiguió con su diagnostico y enlisto todos los riesgos para Afrodita y su bebé, asi como los hechos que recientemente había descubierto:

*El joven D' Piscis tiene entre 14 y 15 años de edad por lo que su cuerpo aun no se ha desarrollado completamente y esto al momento del parto pondrá en riesgo la vida de él y de su hijo además de algunas complicaciones sistémicas para el feto en caso de lograrse el alumbramiento.

* El menor sufrió una severa golpiza, pero todo parece indicar que no fue la única, pues hay varias lesiones viejas y otras de hace dos días aproximadamente, por ello como les había dicho lo más probable es que el feto nazca con muerte cerebral o muerto y en el mejor de los casos con un severo retraso mental pero lo que sí puedo asegurar es que tenga varias malformaciones a causa de las golpizas.

*Al momento de buscar el lugar exacto donde se generaba la hemorragia hemos descubierto que el joven ya contaba con una ligera hemorragia previa derivada del desgarramiento de las paredes internas de su entrada lo que nos hace pensar que ha sido violado, no una ni dos veces, aparentemente varias y de manera periódica.

*Cauterizamos algunos vasos sanguíneos para controlar el abundante sangrado, los golpes en el vientre de su hijo provocaron el sangrado y casi inmediatamente entro en labor de parto, hemos podido retrasar el alumbramiento espontaneo dado que solo tiene pocos meses de gestación y aunque haremos todo lo que está en nuestras manos para retrasarlo lo más posible, es un hecho que nacerá antes de lo previsto.

*Su hijo tiene las costillas rotas y una de ellas a perforado el pulmón izquierdo muy cerca del corazón, sus órganos internos se vieron muy afectados, en especial el hígado y el páncreas, probablemente tenga traumatismo cráneo encefálico.

*Al ser muy joven y por todo lo acaecido a su persona, su hijo tendrá problemas psicológicos, por lo que en cuanto sea pertinente lo verá una especialista.

Por ahora el joven D' Piscis aun esta bajo el efecto de la anestesia, pero quiero pedirles su autorización para suministrarle algunos calmantes que ayudaran a inhibir el profundo dolor de la etapa inicial; estos sedantes a pesar de sumirlo en un profundo sueño no representan ningún riesgo para su hijo ni para el feto, aunque yo recomendaría que se interrumpa cuanto antes el embarazo pues de lo contrario puede traer consecuencias fatales.


	4. Chapter 4 El sentir de una familia

Shion no soporto la noticia y perdió el conocimiento a causa de la impresión, Dokco estaba en shock y Death Masca rompió en llanto antes de golpear la pared; como podía ser posible que su amado Didrik hubiera pasado por tanto, se culpaban por haberlo descuidado, por haber hecho nada para evitarlo o para ayudarle pero ahora era demasiado tarde para la culpa.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer ahora por él? – Pregunto el caballero de libra saliendo de su estupor.

- Me temo que por ahora solo nos que esperar – Dijo el médico acomodándose las gafas para después pedirles que se fueran a casa.

_(El sentir de Dokco)_

Me pare increíble que estemos pasando por esta situación. Tanto Afrodita como los demás han estado con nosotros desde muy pequeños, los hemos criado y visto crecer ¡¿Por qué los dioses permiten que pasen estas cosas?, ¿Dónde estábamos Shion y yo cuando nuestro niño nos necesitaba?, ¿Cómo s que no nos dimos cuenta de que algo estaba mal?! Quizás si les hubiéramos hablado de los temas referentes a la sexualidad, como alguna vez le sugería a Shion, esto pudo haberse evitado.

Me preocupa tanto Didrik pero también me preocupan Shion y Filippo pues ha sido un golpe muy duro para ellos y no sé como apoyarles. He pensado en decirles al resto de los jóvenes la condición de Afrodita y tener aquella charla de una vez por todas para evitar que pase lo mismo otra vez, pero es un asunto muy delicado tanto que quizás no sea este el momento adecuado para hacerles saber lo que está pasando. Lo importante ahora es estar pendientes de su recuperación y cuando eso suceda podremos decidir que pasara con el bebé, con Afrodita y con la persona que causo todo esto.

_(El sentir de Shion)_

¡Dioses! ¿Por qué suceden estas cosas, ¡Es solo un niño maldita sea! ¡Me gustaría tener entre mis manos a ese maldito desgraciado que se atrevió a tocarlo! Deberé tomar medidas enérgicas para que esta situación no vuelva a repetirse y buscare por cielo, mar y tierra al responsable y le hare pagar por todo lo que le hizo a Afrodita ¡Lo juro!

La salud de mi pequeño es bastante grave, sabemos que está en terapia intensivita pero el médico no nos permitió verlo por lo delicado de su estado de salud, ¡no soporto esta angustia! A pesar de que Dokco dejo Rozan para esta a mi lado no puedo evitar sentirme tan…

Parece que fue ayer cuando lo vi por primera vez con solo tres añitos, sucio, con su ropita rota y aferrado a los brazos de Filippo; recuerdo que me dijeron que lo habían encontrado buscando comida entre la basura y me rompió el corazón al verlo, ese día jure que te protegería para que no volvieras a mendigar nunca más y te falle Didrick… Estaba muy ocupado siendo el patriarca y te lastime al ignorarte, al posponer aquellas muestras de cariño que debía darte como antes, te quite a Filippo quien era tu respaldo, yo soy el único responsable ¡Perdóname hijo!

(El sentir de Death Mask)

Porque Athena permite que pasen estas cosas, debí seguirlo en cuanto salió del templo de piscis pero no lo hice hasta que fue demasiado tarde, todo por darle su espacio pero ahora… como dice Camus es mejor ocuparse en lugar de lamentarse. No podemos verlo por ahora hasta que pase el riesgo aminore, solo espero que ambos puedan salvarse, pero debe haber algo que podamos hacer.

Ayer Cami estuvo en mi templo, le he platicado lo que paso con Dividir, en un principio su expresión reflejo sorpresa e in credulidad pero con forme fui revelándole los hechos su rostro se torno serio y pensativo; se lo he comentado porque necesito sentirme apoyado y este es un asunto muy delicado que no puedo tratar con nadie más, no solo porque sea mi novio, si no porque es la persona más ecuánime y discreta es demasiado maduro para su edad y siempre es bueno ver los problemas desde otra perspectiva.

Camus coincide conmigo en que el bebe no tiene la culpa de venir al mundo sin ser deseado y que la actitud que afrodita tuvo hacia la criatura está mal; dialogamos de todas las cosas respecto al tema, desahogue mi tristeza y frustración con mis lagrimas en su regazo, pero en determinado momento de ofuscación le dije: -¿Qué sentirías tu si estuvieras en su situación? – En el acto me arrepentí de lo dicho, Afrodita se creía enamorado de aquel desgraciado que lo dejo embarazado pero podría decirse que fue consensual, pero lo que hizo Shaka con Camus no tiene nombre.

Después que mi querido Acuario partió a su templo me entregue a los brazos de Morfeo; fueron varias las pesadillas que embargaban, pesadillas donde mi querido amigo fallecía, donde podía observar a un hombre sin rostro golpearlo y mancillarlo frente a mi e inclusive ver al propio afrodita abrirse el vientre para después sacar un bebe desmembrado.

_(El sentir de Camus)_

Fil llego destroza hoy por la mañana cuando yo me dirigía Rodrio por algunos víveres, dado que Milo quería darle una fiesta sorpresa a Afrodita y Como siempre yo tenía que hacer el pastel; no lo pensé dos veces y fui directo a abrazarlo pensando que eso podría ayudarle, sin embargo al escuchar d golpe las palas – Mi hermanito esta grave en el hospital de Atenas, fue violado y pueden morir él y su bebé – Me quede impactado.

El ir a Rodrio quedo en segundo término, nos dirigimos directo al templo de capricornio, fueron varias horas en las que Fil lloro con su cabeza posada en mi regazo, escuche atentamente lo que me decía y no pude evitar sentirme un tanto identificado con Didrik; hace casi tres fui violado brutalmente por Shaka, aun no cumplía mi noveno mes cuando me arranco del vientre a bebé, el cual a pesar de ser el fruto de una violación lo deseaba y lo quería con toda mi alma.

La actitud de Afrodita estuvo mal, el niño no tiene la culpa de de haber venido a este mundo ni de que sus padres "ambos" sean unos idiotas. Lamentablemente en los jóvenes de edad rige la estupidez y lo absurdo ¿cómo es posible que confundan lo que es el amor con el deseo y la dependencia?, supongo que es porque la mayoría no quiere tener que pensar o comprometerse por algo y para algo puesto que el amor es algo más complicado que los besos, el coito y las caricias y si a eso le sumamos el mar de hormonas propios de la edad y de la condición del enamoramiento…

Por ahora no sirve de nada pensar en los hubiera puesto que las lagrimas y los lamentos no ayudan a la condición de Afrodita ni a volver el tiempo atrás tampoco, hay que confiar en que se recuperara y hacer lo necesario para que eso suceda y se lo he dejado en claro a DM; aun cuando sanen las heridas físicas las emocionales son las más delicadas y las que tardaran más en cicatrizar, necesitara de toda nuestra ayuda pero una cosa es la ayuda y otra la lástima.

(El sentir de la pareja de Afrodita)

Nunca pensé que pudiera estar embarazado, aun cuando no importa lo que le pase a él o su bastardo me hace inmensamente feliz la cara que puso el patriarca al saber lo de su pequeño prostituto, pero aun más que eso el hecho de que era un caballero dorado, el orgullo de la elite ateniense a quien tuve tantas veces a mis pies suplicando una y otra vez que lo hiciera mío y por si eso fuera poco el estigma de la deshonra caerá en todos los caballeros dorados por su culpa.

Casi estoy de que morirá a causa de la golpiza, pero aun cuando sobreviva estoy seguro de que volverá a mí de rodillas suplicándome que vuelva tomarlo y es cuando el mocoso me pagara todo lo que la orden me ha hecho, lo que les tengo preparado a los caballeros y su diosa marcara la fase definitiva de mi venganza.


	5. Chapter 5 Cancion de Cuna para un angel

Afrodita tiene aproximadamente cinco meses y medio de embarazo, el doctor nos contacto para decirnos que la salud de Afrodita había empeorado por lo que de no interrumpir de inmediato el embarazo corrían el riesgo de morir ambos, Shion estaba decidido en que el aborto se hiciera en cuanto llegáramos al hospital y de no ser por Dokco lo hubieran realizado.

El médico nos había dicho que dado lo avanzado del embarazo había muy pocas opciones para suprimir el problema, ¡ese maldito medico de segunda, como puede llamarle asi a la creatura!, todas las opciones me parecieron en extremos crueles puesto que o lo asesinaban por deshidratación, o lo quemaban vivo con químicos o lo mutilaban vivo; juro que en se mismo momento le partía la cara, lo enviaba a yomotsu, se la partía de nuevo y lo mataba de todas las formas más crueles y sádicas que existían pero en ese momento recordé las palabras de Cam:

(Flash back)

Comprendo cinco meses y medio aproximadamente, confiemos en que tiene un poco más de este modo podrán inducir el parto cuando antes para no exponer mas a ambos y el resto se lo dejaremos a los dioses, el bebé tendrá 90% de posibilidades de morir pero también tiene un 10% de sobrevivir sin contar el margen de error y recemos por que llegue a vivir.

(Fin del Flash back)

Subí al escritorio y jale hacia mí al médico de la solapa de la bata ignorando los regaños y sermones del maestro y es patriarca - ¡Induzca el parto o le juro que se acordara de mi por el resto de su vida y de su muerte medico de cuarta! – Le grite viéndolo de manera retadora por lo que no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, mientras se preparaba todo para que naciera el bebé el médico nos explico que si después de extraer e feto Vidrio volvía en si podría irse a casa en unas semanas ya que en si era el bebé lo que lo afectaba, es decir que podría conocer a su pequeño o pequeña y estoy seguro de que cuando lo vea lo querrá muchísimo.

Los preparativos estuvieron listos, no nos dejaron entrar al quirófano pero después de amenazar aun anestesiólogo y a varia enfermeras pude entrar al lugar donde estaba mi pequeño hermano, mi mejor amigo; un equipo de casi 20 personas estaba listo para comenzar, despertaron a Dita quien grito confundido pero a pesar de estar muy débil lograría dar a luz, pues desde hace casi un mes despertó del coma inducido aunque seguía sin querer al bebe.

Le inyectaron a Didrikic un medicamento que comenzaría con las contracciones, Dita se que jaba un poco por el dolor puesto que era parto normal pero cuando estuvo listo las contracciones aumentaron y gritaba hasta quedarse sin aire, pensé que mi amigo moriría en cualquier momento por los fuertes y desgarradores alaridos que lanzaba los cuales hacían que a pesar de su debilidad pudiera incorporarse un poco; fue casi hora y media entre gritos, instrucciones del doctor, sonidos de instrumental y demás cuando un agudo llanto rompió el silencio que recientemente se había formado en el lugar.

El doctor sostenía un pequeñísimo bebe que cabía casi completamente en la palma de su mano, lleno de sangre y un extraño material grisáceo y gelatinoso similar a un especie de hilo de carne que lo conectaba con Dita. De pronto hubo mucho movimiento en la habitación, durante pocos segundos el médico me dio a sostener al bebe para acercárselo a Didrikc mientras tomaba el material necesario para atenderlo.

- ¡Mira Cariño, es tu bebé! – Le dije mientras le acercaba al pequeño a su rostro - ¡Es tan pequeñito ahora, pero crecerá grande y fuerte para entrenar contigo todos los días!- Yo acariciaba al peño mientras Afro lloraba en silencio contemplándolo con ojos llenos de ternura, lo sabía, solo necesitaba conocerlo.

- Es hermoso, yo te ayudare a cuidar te prometo que seré un buen padre; Me pintare de payaso para hacerlo reír, andaré a gatas por todo el santuario, desde ahora mismo dejo de fumar, comprare pañales y leche pero eso si mucho pero muchos dulces para mi bebé, … - Yo seguí diciéndole mis planes a Afrodita para el pequeño mientras el doctor lo revisaba, pero Didrikc comenzó a llorar un tanto desesperado, al principio pensé que estaba conmovido y feliz por el nacimiento de su hijo pero de pronto la habitación quedo en silencio.

De un momento a otro el bebé dejo de llorar y Afro perdió el conocimiento, entre en pánico no sabía qué hacer pero pronto los medico me sacaron fuera del quirófano; en cuanto Shion y Dokco me vieron entrar en la sala de espera comenzaron a hacerme mil preguntas y yo no sabía que decir por lo que el patriarca me sacudió violentamente y después de un par de bofetadas una enfermera llego para infórmanos.

- El señor Didrikc tuvo una crisis nerviosa por lo que colapso en el quirófano, está fuera de peligro y recuperándose satisfactoriamente, si sigue respondiendo igual de bien al medicamento en dos o tres semanas se podrá ir a casa – Dijo la joven amablemente dando media vuelta para retirarse del lugar.

- ¡¿Qué paso con el bebe?! – Pregunte angustiado.

- Lo lamento pero el médico es quien debe hablar con los familiares respecto a eso – Dijo después de indicarnos que podíamos ver a Dita a quien ya habían trasladado a piso.

Afro se veía un poco pálido pero se notaba que ya estaba mucho mejor, no quería ni acordarme de cuando llegue con el cubierto de sangre a este lugar. Fuimos a la cafetería por algo de comer mientras mi amigo despertaba, escuchamos de un gran alboroto en una de las habitaciones pero no le dimos importancia porque al cabo de unos minutos todo volvió a la normalidad y en la más absoluta calma.

Cuando entramos nuevamente a la habitación de Didrikc el estaba de pie frente a la ventana de espaldas a nosotros, los regaños de Shion no se hicieron esperar Afro ni siquiera volteo a vernos solo nos mando guardar silencio - ¡Shss! Despertaran a mi pequeñito – fue lo único que dijo, cuando nos acercamos un poco mas notamos que tarareaba una canción de cuna apenas audible y que entre sus manos tenia al pequeño bebe envuelto con un trocito de tela profundamente dormido.

Dokco manifestó su extrañez ante el hecho de que le hayan permitido a Dita tener a su bebé siendo prematuro y sin aquello que usualmente necesitan los niños en esa condición. El médico llego sin hacer mucho ruido y me pidió que lo siguiera, me informo que el niño había muerto en el quirófano cuando Didrikc se desmayo - ¡El padre lo presentía! – Tenía razón, lo que yo pensé que era emoción y alegría era en realidad tristeza por el fatal destino de su pequeñito, pero como pudo haberlo sabido.

Me dolo en el alma saber que el niño había muerto, todos los esfuerzos por salvarlo, todos los sueños y esperanza… Debió ser un golpe terrible para Dita, les dije a los mayores lo que había pasado en el patriarca pude ver culpa, en el maestro resignación y apoyo pero Afro alcanzo a escucharnos y prácticamente enloqueció, parecía ser que él deseaba creer que el pequeño dormía pero al saberle muerto rompió en llanto, se agredió el mismo con lo que encontró y su salud empeoro a tal punto de estar nuevamente debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, creo que después de todo lo que quiere es estar al lado de su bebé.

Que habrá sido en si lo que cambio la actitud de afrodita para con su hijo, si decía no quererlo, por ahora solo nos queda esperar y rogar porque Afro pueda salvarse y que comprenda que la vida sigue.


	6. Chapter 6 un ángel con las alas rotas

Puedo sentir tu corazón latir acompasado con el mío, es un sonido relajante que me envuelve por completo y me transporta un mundo de calidez donde mi imaginación vuela libre creando hermosos paisajes nunca antes vistos y tu hermoso rostro que muero de ganas por conocer asi como de las ganas de recibir de ti un gran abrazo.

Papá… Papá yo sé no fui deseado y de la forma en la que fui concebido pero aun asi nunca quise causarte problemas, mi mayor deseo al nacer es compensar todos aquellos amargos momentos que has tenido a lo largo de tu vida; pienso que con mis risas y travesuras podre sanar las heridas de tu corazón, que el gran cariño que te tengo bastara para compensar aquel que jamás te dio padre, deseo con toda el alma crecer grande y fuerte para poder defenderte de todo y de todos pero… pero no pude defenderte de mí; aun recuerdo las noches que pasaste en vela llorando al enterarte de mi llegada, recuerdo la angustia y el dolor en tu corazón, recuerdo el miedo que tenias a que las dos personas más importantes para ti se enteraran que yo estoy aquí, en este cálido vientre que me sirve de refugio y en donde yo sueño con ser un gran hombre, un gigante, un titán, tu orgullo papá…

Muchas veces intento decirte que todo aquello, gritarte que todo estará bien porque yo estoy en tu pancita esperando ansioso por nacer, y por eso nunca jamás estarías solo papito pero por más que lo intento mi voz no llega a ti. Tu corazón es muy gentil y sé que si yo hubiera llegado en otras circunstancias o quizá en otro momento me hubieras amado tanto o más como yo te amo, pero lamentablemente no fue asi… lo lamento.

Yo se que ahora no me quieres porque soy feo y no tengo dedos pero veras como en unos meses si tengo la suerte de parecerme a ti seré bonito, ya verás que cuando nazca seré guapísimo y entonces si me vas a querer mucho porque seré muy bonito ¡verdad que si papito!, y entonces también me vas a poder oír cuando te diga que te quiero mucho y que los dos juntitos vamos a ser muy felices.

Papá… perdóname, por mi culpa mi padre se ha enojado contigo y nos ha hecho daño, perdóname por todas las veces que no quise comer verdeduras porque sabían feo pero te prometo que si no apagas tu corazoncito me las comeré todos los días aunque no me gusten y me quedara quietecito para que nadie sepa que estoy aquí, papi… papito no te duermas papá yo también tengo mucho sueño pero tengo miedo de que tu corazón haga mimi con nosotros y no podamos despertar.

Ya me siento mejor, no tengo sueño ¿tu porque sigues dormido?, ¿Por qué nuestra comida no sabe a nada?, ¿Quién es la persona que nos canta todos los días? Su canción me gusta y me hace reír. Ha pasado algo de tiempo y aun no despiertas, lo sé porque ya tengo dedos y el más gordito es muy sabroso; me gustaría que pronto volviéramos a pasear por ese lugar lleno píos graciosos con olor a sal que tanto me gusta.

¡Papá despierta!, quieren separarme de ti ¡No los dejes! ¡Papito por favor abre tus ojos!, no dejes que lleven ¡Quiero vivir! ¡Papá por favor, soy muy pequeñito y no puedo defenderme! Me he portado bien, les prometo que seré un niño bueno pero ¡Por favor, se los suplico déjenme quedar con mi papá!, ¡Les juro que no me he portado mal!

Hace unos días despertaste, eso me alegra mucho papi la persona que nos canta todos los días cumplió su promesa y dijo que yo era su amado bebé, yo se que él no es mi padre porque su voz es diferente pero sin conocerme ya me quiere ¡Puedes creerlo! Desde que despertaste has estado muy extraño, quizás sea porque dormiste muchísimos días pero sabes, no importa estoy feliz… ¡te quiero papá!

Papá ¿Por qué tu corazón late tan rápido?, ¿estamos entrenando o has enfermado?, creo que lo que comimos ayer nos hizo daño pero ahora ya sabemos que las monedas no se comen. Creo que algo no anda bien, tengo mucho sueño y casita se ha roto, me duele mucho el pecho papá ¡No entiendo que está pasando!

¡Auxilio papá!, Me duele mucho y tu pancita me rechaza ¡¿ya no me quieres papá?! Perdí pronto la conciencia pero el frio me ha despertado una brillante luz me siega, todos gritan, hay caos y todo es confuso para mí pero alguien me ha acunado entre sus brazos y me dice palabras tiernas que logran tranquilizarme aunque el dolor persiste y va en aumento; yo no quería llorar pero estaba tan asustado y confundido que fue la única forma que se me ocurrió de llamar tu atención para que vinieras a protegerme, pero aquel hombre lo hizo muy bien y le estaré por siempre agradecido por defenderme de aquellos que deseaban apartarme de ti, por su hermosa canción que compuso para mi, por el cariño que me tuvo sin conocerme pero sobre todo porque gracias a él por fin pude conocerte papá y eres tal y como te había imaginado.

El dolor es intenso, me sofoca y pido agritos que me dejen estar entre tus brazos pero el hombre de bata blanca no parece entenderme, pronto la expresión de aquel hombre cambia drásticamente al miso tiempo que te escucho llorar y es entonces cuando el dolor cesa al mismo tiempo que me dejo vencer por el sueño, ahora comprendo todo… ¡Estoy muerto!

El grito de aquel hombre de bata blanca me saca del mundo de los sueños pero ahora veo todo desde otra perspectiva, ya no estoy en aquel pequeño cuerpo que sostiene entre sus manos sino que ahora estoy presente recargado en una pared como simple espectador de mi muerte; nadie parece verme y mi cuerpo parece ser el de un joven y no de niño como antes, por lo que una inmensa curiosidad de saber cómo soy o mejor dicho como se supondría que sería de seguir con vida me invade por completo pero mi preocupación por ti es más grande.

Después de que despertaste preguntaste por mí, como si creyeras que lo vivido hace un par de horas hubiese sido un terrible sueño pero al confirmar mi muerte perdiste por completo el juicio; exigiste verme de inmediato y golpeaste a unos cuantos médicos y enfermeros para lograrlo, acunaste mi cuerpo entre tus manos dándole un pequeño beso como  
siempre desee que lo hicieras y comenzaste a cantarme una hermosa canción de cuna en un idioma desconocido para mi mientras posabas tu mirada perdida en la ventana.

Un apuesto joven ha llegado por mí, dice llamarse Hades y que por ser una situación especial el mismo ha venido por mi; le suplique que me dejara quedar a tu lado un poco más, no podía marcharme al saberme culpable de tu desdicha pero al final accedió. ¡Perdóname papá! Desde el momento en que fui concebido solo he sabido causarte problemas, yo que quería defenderte de todo aquello que pudiera dañarte no fui capaz de defenderte de mí, quizás hubieras estado mejor de yo no haber existido.

_Papá no te culpes más por favor, me destroza el corazón al ver la manera en la que estas sufriendo. ¡No me sigas, no busque la muerte! Aun cuando mi alma no pueda volver a este mundo nunca más quiero llevarme el recuerdo de tu sonrisa, no debes nada papá yo entiendo perfectamente los motivos que tuviste para hacer lo que hiciste pero aun asi no lo hagas. Estoy feliz porque aun cuando fue por poco tiempo el que estuve a tu lado fue maravilloso y pude finalmente conocerte, solo te pido una cosa… ¡Vive! _

_Regálame aquellas sonrisas que de desee provocarte, dedícame aquellos días que vivas tan intensamente como yo desee vivir alguna vez, regálame tus momentos de dicha y felicidad, dame tus penas para llevármelas lejos hasta donde me encuentren para que asi no te afecten y de ese modo yo te daré la fortaleza que necesitas para salir adelante; puedes contar conmigo aun cuando estemos lejos, no desperdicies mi vida papá porque yo seguiré como antes viviendo a través de ti, solo que ahora mi hogar no estará en tu vientre sino en tu corazón._


	7. Chapter 7 un evento inesperado

_"¡Soy un asesino, mate a mi proprio hijo!"_

Desde el principio decidí ignorarlo, pensé que con el simple hecho de negar su existencia él simplemente… desaparecería, de igual forma pensé en mi bebé como un monstruo, un parasito que había venido a destrozar mi vida robándome el cariño y el apoyo de las personas a quien yo más quería ¡Estúpido, que estúpido fui! Recuerdo aquella noche que supe de su existencia, fueron largas horas en las que llore mi amargura pero en esos momentos que mas necesitaba del apoyo y del cariño de alguien mi hijo siempre encontraba la forma de hacerme sabe que estaba allí, no sé cómo pero lo hacía y en breves segundos encontraba la paz y el confort que tanto necesitaba para justo despues maldecirlo y culparlo por todo lo que me estaba pasando.

Fueron varias veces las que consiente mente golpee mi vientre tratando de hacerle daño o como aquella noche que iría a encontrarme con… Camino a la reunión despues de confirmar que mi hijo estaba en mi vientre mareos y nauseas se apoderaban de mi mientras mi pequeño se movía inquieto en mi vientre causando estragos en mi, en aquel momento me pareció una molestia por lo que mientras golpeaba mi vientre le reproche lo que estaba haciendo aun sin estar seguro de que me pudiera estar oyendo; lo recuerdo bien, aquellas palabras cargadas de ira y desprecio hacia mi hijo y que al repetirlas ahora me lastiman – ¡Maldito mocoso idiota no molestes!, ¡Es un hecho que llegare con el amor de mi vida, pero escúchame bien mañana saldrás de mi cuerpo maldito parasito!, ¡TE ODIO, TE ODIO arruinaste mi vida sabandija sería mejor que estuvieras muerto! –

Ahora despues de tanto tiempo por fin puede entenderlo todo, ¡Hijito perdóname!, tu sabias que algo no estaba bien y por eso no querías dejarme ir y yo al ignorarte… si me hubiera quedado en cama en compañía de Fil quizás yo no hubiera hecho aquella estupidez y ahora mismo estarías aun en mi vientre aguardando el momento adecuado para llegar a este mundo, ¡No, no es verdad! En estos momentos tu estarías entre mis brazos aun siendo prematuro porque tú eres el hijo de dos caballeros dorados, los más fuertes en todas las ordenes y por eso tu… tu…

¡Soy un maldito desgraciado!, ¡Un imbécil!, ¡Vil escoria!, ¡Una basura!, ¡Un infeliz mal nacido que nunca mereció ni merecerá se padre! ¡Soy un asesino, soy un asesino!, ¡Piedad por favor, piedad… Mátenme, quiero morirme, háganme un favor y mátenme! ¡No merezco vivir, no merezco llamarle hijo, pero se los suplico déjenme verlo por última vez y pedirle perdón aun cuando no lo merezca!

Colapse cuando desperté en una habitación del hospital y grite aquellas palabras en medio de un llanto desgarrador provocando un gran alboroto en el hospital, varios médicos y enfermeros llegaron para someterme puesto en un determinado momento comencé a dañarme y a agredir a todo aquel me negaba ver el cuerpo de mi bebé pero al cabo de unos minutos por fin me dejaron verlo; nunca olvidare aquel día en que entre a la oscura y fría morgue en busca de él, allí estaba mi bebe sobre una pequeña mesa metálica sin un mísero pañal o manta que evitara que su pálido cuerpecito tuviera contacto con el frio metal, fue una gran impresión para mí el encontrar a ese pequeño ser de aquella manera, por un momento pensé que estaba vivo y no sé cuanto maldije o insulte al personal que compartía conmigo el espacio de aquella sala, lo único que recuerdo es que golpee con todas mis fuerzas aquel que sin el menor tacto me recordó que estaba muerto, que yo lo había matado.

Salí con mi hijo en manos y tan pronto como llegamos a mi habitación en el hospital tome un trozo de la sabana con el cual le hice un pequeño e improvisado pañal para despues acunarlo entre mis brazos mientras caí de rodillas; llore, grite, suplique a los dioses que todo esto fuera un sueño y que me dejaran despertar pronto sabiendo que mi hijo aun estaba dentro de mí pero nunca hubo respuesta alguna.

"¡Bebé… no me atrevo a llamarte mío ni mucho menos hijo, yo sé que no merezco tu perdón y es por eso que no lo pido, por el contrario agradeceré el castigo que impongan los dioses como pago por mi pecado aun si es cruel o sumamente doloroso lo acepte y espero con toda el alma que suceda pero… créeme en verdad estoy arrepentido.

No tengo justificación por haber hecho lo que hice, pero de verdad me arrepiento y lo lamento mucho, lamento el no saber antes lo eras para mí pero sobre todo el no decirte aquello de verdad sentía por ti. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo de que Shion se enterara y me corriera del santuario mientras estaba embarazado porque de esa forma al no tener nada ni nadie ambos podríamos morir, tenía miedo de que tu padre me dejara por estar tu dentro de mi o que DM quien ha sido como un hermano para mí también se alejara e incluso que ambos dejaran de quererme.

Sabes corazón, porque tú eres mi corazón, mi pequeño cielo, yo te amo bebé siempre te he amado pero soy tan imbécil que nunca me di cuenta de ello antes, pero ahora creo que ya es muy tarde puesto que no puedes escucharme; ahora que lo pienso quizás fue lo mejor que te marcharas porque yo nunca te merecí, porque asi no podrás darte cuenta de que tu padre es un cobarde y de la decisión que ha tomado.

Yo sé que no podre ir a los campos elíseos donde seguramente has de encontrarte y que el peor de los infiernos me espera en alguna de las prisiones del inframundo, pero me voy contento porque al final pude darme cuenta de lo mucho que te quise, de que por fin pude conocer tu rostro y de que por fin podre pagar por lo que hice!"

Comienzo a sentir mi cuerpo entumido, mis parpados me pesan y tanto mi respiración como los latidos de mi corazón comienzan a ser cada vez más lentos; mientras la vida se me escapa puedo escuchar el llanto de alguien dentro de mi habitación, algo bastante extraño si considero el hecho de que premeditadamente hice lo necesario para que nadie pudiera entrar al templo de piscis hasta que estuviera muerto. El tiempo sigue su curso marcado por el tic tac del reloj sobre la mesa de noche y aquel llanto se hace más audible y desgarrador, haciendo acopio de las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban logre girar mi cabeza hacia el lado derecho pudiendo distinguir dos siluetas sentadas en el piso.

- ¡NO, PAPÁ! – Fue el grito desesperado cargado de tristeza, impotencia y amargura lo que me que hizo reaccionar; parpadee un par de veces mientras seguía escuchando a aquel joven que gritaba, segundos antes seguirlo haciendo en medio de un sonoro llanto que finalmente atrajo mi atención fue lo que escuche a continuación: -¡Suéltame Hades quiero ir con mi papá! ¡Mentiroso dijiste lo dejarías vivir si hacia lo que me pedias, falso, hipócrita, traidor! – Era mi hijo no cabía duda, el hijo a quien yo había asesinado, aquel que vio morir y que ahora rogaba por mi vida apostando su alma e inclusive se había atrevido a insultar al dios de los muertos.


	8. Capítulo final Los caprichos del destin

_(Monologo de Afrodita)_

No recuerdo mucho desde aquel día, excepto el gran dolor de haber asesinado a mi bebé.

Hasta la fecha, ignoro si mi encuentro con Hades y mi hijo fue una pesadilla o los delirios que me provocaron la culpa, el remordimiento y todo lo que tome para suicidarme aunque lo más factible es que haya sido lo primero; pero no puedo seguir distrayéndome con esos pensamientos, debo preparar todo para eliminar a los caballeros de bronce que se acercan a esta casa. Si lo hago él me concederá lo que deseo y si no es así podré reunirme con mi pequeño, saldré ganando en ambos casos.

_(Fin del monologo de Afrodita)_

La cruenta batalla en la casa de Piscis se libró sin tregua con un resultado funesto, mientras Andrómeda murió instantáneamente por la rosa sangrienta en su pecho Afrodita lo hacía lentamente, pero cuando su final estaba por llegar distinguió a un joven mujer de cabellos negros entrando a su templo. El guardián de la doceava casa la reconoció de inmediato, esa chica también había estado en su pesadilla y el dios del inframundo la había llamado Pandora pero ¿Qué hacía aquí?, acaso venía a reclamar sus almas…

-¡Maldito! El señor Hades nunca debió haber tenido piedad de ti – Dijo Pando mientras apuntaba al caballero con su tridente y lo hacía retorcerse de dolor por la descarga que del arma escapaba.

¿Piedad? El sueco no entendía nada, si de verdad el dios del inframundo fuera piadoso no le hubiera arrebatado a su hijo hace doce años cuando se lo suplico, inclusive le ofreció su vida solo porque no se lo llevara y aun así su hijo estaba muerto, para Afrodita el único piadoso era aquel que había usurpado al gran patriarca y quien le ofreció como recompensa por ayudarlo a conseguir su objetivo arrancar de las garras de Hades a su bebé para así devolverle la vida que le fue arrebatada y comenzar desde cero, incluso Death Mask se jugó la vida por tener de nuevo entre sus brazos al pequeño Axel.

- El señor Hades me ordeno no comentarte al respecto, pero… - Dijo Pandora mientras levantaba al sueco tirando se sus cabellos.

Afrodita no entendía que pretendía esa mujer mucho menos las palabras tan maliciosas que escapaban de sus labios. Por más que intentaba soltarse de aquel agarre, este parecía hacerse más firme a cada momento sin embargo se le helo la sangre cuando Pandora le dijo al oído - ¡Estoy aquí para matarte con mis propias manos! - Eso fue algo que no se esperó.

La joven hizo aparecer en sus manos una hermosa daga con la empuñadura de una serpiente. Didrik estaba seguro de que este era su fin pero en lugar de plasmarse temor o angustia en su rostro como la comandante en jefe del ejército de Hades esperaba, fue una amplia sonrisa acompañada por lágrimas de felicidad lo que el rostro de piscis reflejaba. Ahora Pandora era quien estaba desconcertada pero se enfureció cuando escucho las palabras serenas – ¡Adelante, procura que sea rápido!, ¡Tengo prisa por reunirme con mi hijo y con mi esposo en el otro mundo! – Lo dijo con tanta naturalidad y anhelo que solo acrecentó la furia de la pelinegra.

Sin apartar la daga del cuello de piscis y aun sosteniéndolo de sus cabellos lo obligo a girar su cabeza mientras le decía hipócritamente - ¡Felicidades caballero de Athena, has ganado la batalla, pero aun así sufrirás eternamente por haberlo asesinado y de eso me encargare yo! –

- Míralo Afrodita, ¡¿no es hermoso aun en la muerte?! Supongo que eso, su orgullo y la nobleza de espíritu lo heredo de sus padres ¡No! Mejor dicho lo heredo de su papá ¿No lo crees? Es una lástima que muriera tan joven ¡Pobre pequeño, parece que el destino se ha encaprichado contigo aun cuando los dioses quieran evitarlo ni cuantas veces reencarnes siempre morirás joven cierto! – Dijo Pandora mientras observaba al caballero inerte en el piso.

El sueco estaba desconcertado, había algo extraño en el tono de voz de aquella mujer y aunque muy dentro de él se imaginaba a que se refería no quería admitirlo, no quería creer que lo que pensaba fuera cierto inclusive trataba de apartar la mirada pero el agarre de la peli negra no se lo permitía; cuando en los labios de Pandora se formó una risa maliciosa el corazón de Didrik comenzó a latir con fuerza, un sudor frio recorría su cuerpo y parecía acumularse en sus manos, temblaba de manera inconsciente y en su garganta morían sus palabras quedando mudo ante el monologo de la mujer.

_(Monologo de Pandora)_

El señor Hades es un dios muy considerado pero… ¡Jamás debió apiadarse de semejante basura como tú! ¡Maldito! Mira bien a ese joven frente a ti, ¡Míralo! Sus cabellos, sus ojos, su piel, sus gestos, su facciones, todo… todo en él es igual dado que se le dio un nuevo cuerpo idéntico al original con el que nació la primera vez solo para que su papá pudiera reconocerlo.

A si es ¡Estúpido caballero! Shun es Axel, ese bebé al que odiaste desde que supiste de su existencia y al que has asesinado nuevamente, ¡¿Cómo pudiste ser tan idiota como para no darte cuenta de que era él?! Solo el dios del mundo del inframundo tiene dominio sobre la vida y la muerte, pero ahora puedes agradecer a Ares por la muerte de tu hijo.

_(Fin del monologo de Pandora)_

Afrodita no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Pandora acababa de decirle que Shun era su hijo. Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos y observo detenidamente al menor que yacia inerte frente a él buscando algún indicio que confirmara que la peli negra mentía pero por el contrario encontró indicios que le confirmaron que Andrómeda era Axel como el lunar en el ojo izquierdo casi imperceptible que él mismo tenia además de una marca aparentemente de nacimiento que le hizo dudar acerca quien era el padre de su hijo.

- ¡Te diré una cosa más antes de que mueras! Tu hijo nació prematuro sí, pero no de los pocos meses que crees y eso es porque "¡El caballero de cáncer es su verdadero padre!" – Espeto Pandora con malicia.

Una bomba tras otra había caído sobre el corazón de Afrodita, ahora las palabras que Camus le dijo alguna vez tenían sentido - ¡La sangre llama! – Era por eso que Filippo se había encariñado tanto con su hijo aun creyendo que era de otro, por eso le había dolido tanto el perderlo, ahora entendía muchas cosas y aquellos viejos recuerdos perdidos volvían a él.

_Flash back._

Se cumplía un año más de que Afrodita había llegado al santuario y de haberse convertido en lo que ellos llamaban hermanos del alma. En el templo de cáncer Didrik y Death Mask tenían una sencilla celebración con un plato de spagetti alla carbonara y una copa de vino tinto pero muy pronto la pequeña celebración tomo un giro inesperado quizás por el alcohol o por el hecho de que a la mañana siguiente el italiano se marcharía a un entrenamiento especial sin saber cuándo podrían volverse a ver quizá por eso paso lo de aquella noche.

La luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana dándole a la habitación una imagen etérea. Afrodita estaba recostado sobre una mullida cama de sábanas blancas, lágrimas de dolor corrían por su rostro compungido la cuales parecían hermosos diamantes con aquella hermosa luz que no hacían más que resaltar la belleza de piscis; DM sostenía suavemente al peli celeste de las caderas mientras se adentraba lentamente en él intentando causarle el menor dolo posible, pero dado lo estrecho que era el sueco eso era imposible pero cuando al fin estuvo dentro espero unos segundos para que el menor se acostumbrara a la intromisión, mientras tanto el italiano acariciaba sus muslos y masajeaba el miembro de Afrodita para bloquear su dolor.

El vaivén fue lento al principio disfrutando de aquella estrecha y cálida entra que no hacía más que brindarle un masaje extremadamente placentero, el caballero más hermoso del santuario pronto se sintió como tal puesto que DM se lo hizo saber con sus palabras, besos y caricias; pronto el italiano acelero el ritmo cuando el sueco comenzó a mover sus caderas más a prisa causando que los gemidos de placer inundaran la habitación hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax en medio de un placentero orgasmo. Toda la noche y toda la madrugada por medio de aquel acto de amor sus corazones por fin expresaron aquello que tenían guardado desde hace 12 años cuando se conocieron por primera vez.

_Fin del Flashback._

- ¡Nooo! – Grito con todas su fuerzas el caballero de piscis, con un remolino de sentimientos en su pecho.

- ¡Muere! – Grito Pandora al mismo tiempo que retiraba la daga del cuello del sueco para clavársela en el corazón.

- ¡Perdóname hijo no supe ser un buen padre!, ¡Perdóname Fil por haber causado tu muerte! ¡Patriarca, Maestro, Amigos… Perdónenme! – Dijo mientras aun preso del llanto cerraba sus ojos resignado.

La daga no logro incrustarse en el pecho de Afrodita por más intentos que Pandora hacia no podía hacerlo pues un fuerte agarre la detenía, la joven observo una pálida mano sosteniéndola de la muñeca para sorpresa de la pelinegra y el peli celeste era Shun quien lo hacía al tiempo que le decía con convicción - ¡No dejare que lastimes a mi papá! – Por un momento los ojos de Afrodita recuperaron el brillo pensando que su hijo estaba vivo, sin embargo toda alegría y esperanza murió cuando frente a él vio el cuerpo inerte de Shun, lo que significaba que era su alma la que estaba a su lado.

(Cuando Pandora se hubo marchado)

- ¡Lo lamento, te he causado muchos problemas perdóname! – Dijo Shun mientras limpiaba con sus dedos las lágrimas de Afrodita.

- No. ¡Tú eres lo mejor que me paso en la vida y no supe verlo antes! Yo soy quien debe pedirte disculpas pero se bien que no merezco tu perdón ¡¿Qué padre asesina a su hijo no nacido?! – Decía el sueco mientras desesperado jalaba de sus cabellos.

Shun sonrió de manera tierna, tomo de las manos al peli celestes y las beso con ternura – ¡Mira me papá! – Le dijo dulcemente – Tú no me mataste aquella vez, además mis posibilidades de sobrevivir eran nulas.

- Pero… - Espeto piscis pero fue interrumpido por Shun.

_(Monologo de Shun)_

¡Papá, papito! Mi muerte no fue por ser prematuro, ni por el té de rosas o l… Yo debí haber muerto en tu vientre en el tercer mes de mi llegada pero deseo de conocerte era tan grande que Hades me dio la oportunidad de hacerlo además de poder reencarnar con un cuerpo igual al que tenía originalmente solo para buscarte. ¡Lamento todo el dolor que te cause y el haber roto tu corazón así como tu vientre al dejarte incapaz de volver a tener hijos!

Siempre estuve a tu lado antes de volver a este mundo, me ponía muy triste cuando llorabas por mí y ese día que tratas de quitarte la vida ¡Me dolió mucho papá! Te grite tan fuerte como pude pero no me escuchabas, por más que hacia hasta lo imposible por llamar tu atención no lo conseguía, por un momento pensé que te perdería y yo… yo no quería ver cuando pasara por lo me senté a llorar en las escaleras de tu templo. ¡Papá por favor, te lo suplico no trates de quitarte la vida otra vez! Pero sabes una cosa ¡Fui muy feliz cuando te casaste con mi padre! Ese día volví a este mundo para conocerlos aunque…

_(Fin del monologo de Shun)_

Shun fue interrumpido por una hermosa voz varonil, un apuesto joven de cabello oscuro hacia acto de presencia. Shun se giró al sentir su presencia y con una pícara sonrisa pidió - ¡¿5 minutos?! – Logrando arrancar del atractivo pelinegro una sonrisa que reflejaba ternura para el menor; ese gesto tan infantil de Shun lo había heredado de DM así como su terquedad y la nobleza del corazón, ahora que podía observar bien tenia gran parecido con su padre.

- ¡No bebé, en verdad quisiera dártelos pero tenemos que irnos ahora! – Lo reprendió con dulzura.

- ¡Cuídate mucho papá, papito y yo te esperaremos del otro lado cuando llegue tu hora! – Dijo Shun mientras le daba un abrazo al sueco.

Shun camino hacia Hades quien de su abrigo negro saco una pequeña paleta roja que Andrómeda le arrebato de las manos y devoró enseguida. El peli verde seguía siendo un bebé pues su primera vida fue cortada abruptamente y esto había afectado su alma, además desde el primer momento el dios del inframundo se había encariñado con él por esa forma de ser tan peculiar.

- ¡Por favor, te lo suplico!, ¡No te lo lleves! – Dijo el sueco entre lágrimas.

- No puedo hacer lo que me pides, el destino no puede modificarse además… - Hades fue interrumpido por un molesto Afrodita.

- ¡Te doy mi vida por la suya! ¡Maldita sea Hades! Tú tienes el poder para hacerlo y a las moiras no les importa quien mientras la vida de alguien sea cobra – Grito el caballero de piscis.

A pesar de las negativas de Shun Hades accedió más por resarcir el daño que le habían causado al peli verde que por las intenciones de revivir los caballeros de bronce que Athena tenía pero aclaro - ¡Esta bien, acepto tu vida a cambio de la de él sin embargo… Sus memorias de la vida anterior no volverán hasta que yo reclame su alma por lo que nunca sabrá quiénes son sus padres pero te prometo esto: "Cuando el momento llegue tú, tu esposo y tu hijo podrán tener la vida que se les negó en los campos elíseos" – Dijo Hades al momento en que daba media vuelta y desaparecía del lugar.

Athena llego para revivir a Shun y en el instante en el que atravesaron el templo de piscis Afrodita cayo en el sueño eterno con una gran sonrisa dibujada en sus labios y con aquellas imágenes de él y DM correteando por un inmenso campo de flores riendo alegremente.


End file.
